Desperation
by SmartWentCrazy
Summary: How far would you go to make someone love you?  Paystin.  No flames, be nice and I'll update faster.  Reviews will be cherished.


**Desperation**

**A Payson and Austin Story**

**By SmartWentCrazy**

**AN:/** Hey this is my first Make It Or Break It fic. I'm not a gymnast, everything I know is from the show. But if a get something wrong please tell me. I really want to make this as realistic as possible. And I'm trying really hard to keep everybody in character. Thanks!

**Summary: **How far would you be willing to go to get someone to love you?

**Chapter 1: The Fear Behind the Smile**

Payson walked into the gym at 6 AM sharp ready to work. Nobody could distract her in her focused mood today. She took a quick trip to the locker room to get dressed in her leotard and put her hair up. A glance in the mirror showed nothing out of place, a typical, make-upless Payson Keeler staring back at her.

A second glance revealed the fear she still held momentarily when she entered The Rock. It wasn't exactly the fear of gymnastics, more like the fear of what others would think of her new style of gymnastics.

Others being Nicky Russo...

She took a deep breath to steady herself, but it didn't work. Every time Nicky crossed her mind so did the suggestion that only liked her because she was a power gymnast. And maybe even because she was great like him.

The fear had spread from her eyes to the rest of her face slowly, she hung her head, both disgusted and ashamed that she could feel such pathetic emotions. She was Payson Keeler! Nothing and nobody could scare her.

But she knew she was wrong. She was scared, and right now she could really use a shoulder to cry on.

Slowly walking out of the locker room she made her way to the mats to warm-up.

She stretched and flexed each muscle carefully to be sure they were warmed up properly, she didn't need to injure herself again so soon after her return to the gymnastics world.

By the time she was fully ready to work Sasha had entered the gym and was watching her routines with a gleam of pride in his eyes. Despite the fact that she was still in the process of reinventing herself as a gymnast she was still the star in his eyes. Her determination and talent were unmatched by anyone in the gym. Even National Champ Kaylie Cruz.

There was a very good reason Kaylie had to constantly remind everyone that she was the National Champion. Everyone always compared her to Payson. Kaylie wasn't the kind of gymnast who could outmatch Payson Keeler.

More people started trickling into the gym. And soon the floor was filled with the sounds of the equipment being used and friends chatting. Parents sat in the viewing area talking on cellphones and amongst each other, reading from magazines, and watching their kids train.

And finally an hour after everyone else arrived for practice, Austin Tucker himself strolled in his usual cocky grin in place.

Kaylie rolled her eyes.

"Can you believe the nerve of him?" She asked Payson and Emily, who were watching Lauren on bars. They turned around in time to see Austin wink at them as he walked by.

"I thought we weren't paying attention to boys." Emily said in a warning tone. "Kaylie do you like him or something?" She asked expecting a reaction. She wasn't disappointed.

"Of course not!" Kaylie snapped, obviously peeved that anyone would make such a ridiculous accusation. "I have to admit he is hot. But I'm done letting boys mess with my emotions." She said with conviction. "What about you Em? Are you still seeing Damon?"

"No. I told you already! We're not going to date until after the Olympics. Then we'll see how things go. Besides I have too much on my plate already. I have to pay back Lauren's dad and keep up my performance so Beals doesn't kick me off the National Team." Emily sounded really stressed. Kaylie thought about how selfish she was for complaining about her life so often when it wasn't nearly as hard as Emily's.

"Sorry Em. I didn't mean to aggravate you so badly. I'm just fed up with Austin's flirting." Kaylie said.

Lauren landed her dismount cleanly and looked to her friends for their opinion. Payson had been the only one paying attention, but in Lauren's mind her opinion carried more weight than Queen Kaylie and Miss Trailer-trash's.

"That was good Lo, just don't forget to keep your head forward on the dismount." Payson made her way to the chalk bucket to ready her grips for the bars.

She approached them looking more confident than she felt, her mind was still reeling from her thoughts earlier that morning. Never in her life had she been more grateful for the distraction her friends provided then she was now.

She didn't notice Austin come out of the Men's locker room to stand by her friends when she started her routine. It was complicated and almost had as high a DOD as her routine at nationals did. She was somehow able to focus on every movement, and execute them perfectly. When she dismounted she heard Austin clapping next to a very annoyed Kaylie.

"That was good Keeler. Do you mind if I give you a few pointers?" He said with a smile.

"Sure." Payson replied, not understanding why Austin looked so taken aback by her easy acceptance of his criticism.

Austin was stunned when someone in this gym finally accepted his help, even if he had only asked Fraulein Cruz before. He told Payson where her few errors were, even further shocked at the ease in which she accepted his words.

She did her routine again, this time perfect, and landed softly on the mat with a smile on her face. Another round of applause and compliments from her friends ensued. Especially Kaylie who would not be outdone by Austin Tucker.

Sasha exited his office where he was just speaking with his managers. He noticed Austin talking to Payson, but thought nothing of it. Payson was a very responsible young lady, he knew he could count on her to stay focused on her training. She might even be an inspiration to Austin as well.

He walked over to where Kaylie and Lauren were both practicing on the balance beams and began to work with them on their routines.

Back with Austin and Payson, things were getting interesting.

"Out of morbid curiosity, why did you come to the Rock?" Payson asked. She never did find out. All she knew was that Austin was the Rock's newest heartthrob.

She mentally winced as images of Nicky came flooding back to her by that reminder.

"Well I figured I could gain some inspiration from you girls. And Sasha thinks I can inspire you in return." He replied seriously, yet by no means morosely.

Austin saw Payson's eyes flash with pain at some thought she had been having when she asked about his strange appearance at the Rock. He was confused as to the reason why his presence here would cause her pain, but disregarded it. Her thoughts must have wandered somewhere else. How could he cause pain to someone he didn't even know?

He was even more confused that he actually cared. But then again, she was the most inspiring girl there. Then his thoughts went down an entirely different path that had him desperately thinking about fat guys in order to avoid any embarrassing reactions. Those things had there time and place, but not in the gym.

It was then that Payson started speaking again.

"Well good luck with that. I hope you find what your looking for." She replied evenly. She walked over to vault, watching Emily's progress and patiently waiting her turn.

Austin was very confused. She wasn't even the slightest bit intimidated by like everyone else in the gym. Except Emily, she could care less that he was rich, famous, and good looking. That was the only similarity between the two. Yet he found himself enjoying their company, Emily as a friend, but Payson...

A lecherous smile slowly spread across his face as he began his workout.

Payson was very satisfied with the practice she got that day. She felt more confident in her routines.

Just as she came out of the locker room Austin approached her smiling.

"Hey." He said in a charming way. Payson could tell he was up to something, but wasn't sure what.

"Hey." Payson said neutrally. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear nervously.

"How'd you like to be my date for this important dinner I'm required to attend?" He asked with confidence. Although he was almost certain she'd turn him down.

"Why are you asking me?" Payson asked in irritation. Didn't he know that she loved the rules of the Rock?

"Because you're mature enough to make a good impression on my coach, and convince him that I'm not a total screw up. Please?" He looked like a kicked puppy the way he pouted at her.

"Wouldn't Kaylie make a better impression? She is the National Champ." Payson said with venom dripping from her voice. This guy just wouldn't give up!

"I don't think she wants to go anywhere with me no matter what. And besides people are more impressed with you than they are with her." He said matter-of-factly.

Payson sighed heavily. "You're not going to leave me alone until I say yes are you?" She grumbled.

"Now you're starting to get the idea!" Austin grinned at her.

"Fine. Do I need to dress up?" Payson asked as if explaining why torture is painful.

"Yeah its a black tie event." Austin said.

"When are you picking me up?" She asked.

"Around six. Can you be ready in time?" He asked her.

"Yes. And stop pretending like this isn't torture." She stated in a flat voice that promised a long visit to the hospital if he didn't comply.

"Great! See you then!" Austin said excietedly.

"What was that about?"

Payson whipped around at the sound of Kaylie's voice.

"Are you going on a date with him?" She asked in disbelief.

"No, I'm going to be his date for some special event he has to go to." Payson replied evenly.

"Whose dating who?" Lauren came up asking.

"Paysons going on a date with Austin Tucker." Kaylie said with anger in her voice.

"For the last time Kaylie its not a date! I swear!" Paysons exclaimed.

"Need help getting ready?" Lauren asked excitedly. If Payson got together with Austin, maybe Carter would stop staring at her with admiration and put his attention where it belonged: His girlfriend.

"Sure Lauren. What are you supposed to where to a black tie event anyway?" Payson asked Puzzled.

Kaylie stormed off after screaming that Payson was getting distracted from what was really important. And vehemently wishing they still had their promise rings.

Lauren went on as if Kaylie hadn't just thrown a tantrum.

"Well you need to wear an elegant dress. You know, something... that says you are a mature adult, but not boring." Lauren said while they walked outside to her car. "Come on! I'll drive us to your house and we'll see if you have anything appropriate." She continued on with genuine interest.

Payson wondered several times during the drive to her house why Lauren was helping her out in the first place.

When they reached Payson's house Lauren instantly raided Payson's closet. The first twenty items were useless and Lauren had just about given up when she came across the perfect dress. There were very few dresses in Payson's possession and Lauren never knew she would have something this hot in there!

Payson groaned when she saw what Lauren was looking at. It was a dress her mother bought for her a year or so ago. It was a black one-shoulder piece that stopped at her mid thigh. The cut of the dress made it mold to her body.

"Oh Payson! Where'd you get this! Its adorable!" Lauren squealed.

"My mom got it for me a while ago, and I swore never to wear it."

"Well tonight is the night you are going to break that promise!" Lauren handed it to Payson and went into the bathroom. "Put it on while I heat up the curling iron." She shouted from the bathroom.

Payson did as she was told and walked to the bathroom waiting for Lauren to be ready.

Austin knocked of the door of the Keeler house. He really hoped Payson was ready on time. She was definitely going to look gorgeous though...

Mrs. Keeler opened the door and smiled at him.

"Hi Austin." She said in a friendly tone of voice. "Paysons almost ready. She'll be down in a minute. Would you like to come in?"

"Sure. Thank you Mrs. Keeler." Austin replied.

"Pay! Austins here!" She yelled up the stairs.

Austin was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a red tie. He smiled genuinely when Payson came down the stairs in a sexy, yet formal dress, red stilettos and her hair in very neat and long curls.

She blushed when she saw how hot Austin looked. He was a vision. She said goodbye to her mom and followed him out to his car.

She was never any good at placing car models but this one looked, and probably was, very expensive. She got in the passenger seat while he put the car in drive. And took them off to Denver, where the dinner was to be held.

The ride there was filled with comfortable conversation and pleasant music from the stereo.

When they got to the hotel the event was held at, reporters flocked to the car with cameras at the ready. When Payson and Austin got out of the car there was a collective gasp folllowed swiftly by a torrent of camera flashes and shouted questions.

"Austin! Are you dating Payson Keeler?"

"How long have you two been seeing each other?"

"Is your relationship serious yet?"

And a variety of very intrusive and personal questions directed toward Payson that had her feeling like a rabbit being chased by wolves.

Luckily Austin came to her rescue and pulled her along into the hotel and through the doors leading to the conference room they were to spend the evening in.

It was then that Payson stopped cold. Her face completely blank, except for a very fake smile plastered on her face. But Austin saw, for the first time, the fear behind the smile. He looked over to whatever held her gaze and noticed Nicky Russo and his date... Kelly Parker...


End file.
